


The Musician's Fingers

by Dreamweaving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers are gentle, as are his eyes--but she can't bring herself to ask for more than what he offers. DemyxNamine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musician's Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> ** "You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back."--Barbara de Angelis **

Namine found Demyx's fingers very fascinating. They were long and slender and soft. Smooth and devoid of calluses. Musician fingers.

Usually they were hidden under the fabric of his gloves, but now they were visible as they worked through her hair carefully. And she watched them reflected in the mirror as they moved.

She wanted to touch them. To see if they were warm. If they were soft. If they were as gentle as the person they belonged to.

Demyx noticed her staring and smiled at her in the mirror. She found herself hesitantly smiling back.

"Something on your mind?"

She shook her head, letting her eyes drop to her lap. She fiddled with the hem of her dress for a moment.

His fingers stilled and she felt him slide one of them under her chin, tilting her head up. She raised her eyes, curious and trying not to think about the contact of skin on skin. She wanted to reach up and take his hand.

Demyx was smiling at her still in a faintly puzzled way.

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

She quickly shook her head again. Her voice soft as she answered. "N-no."

His small smile stretched into a grin.

"Good. Because I'm totally not someone you need to be afraid of. I'd actually be really sad if you were. You're the nicest person around here. It'd really suck if you didn't want to be my friend."

It was surprising. Those words dropping from his lips so easily.

"F-friends?"

His smile fades a bit. "You don't want to be?"

She shakes her head a moment, stops, nods. And then she realizes she can't really answer accurately like that. Dropping her eyes back to her lap where her hands fidget she tries to voice her thoughts. "I do! I mean... I would like that very much. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"...I've never had a friend before. And..."

"And?"

She raises her clear blue eyes to meet his sea green ones. They're such open, friendly eyes. Honest. Caring. But it would be wrong of her to be forward and tell him what she wants. She should just take what he's given and be content.

"It's nothing." She offers a smile. "I would l-love to be your friend."

He smiles back, but it's a vaguely puzzled smile. And for a few moments he watches her as though trying to put his finger on something out of place. After a moment he seems to shrug it off as he goes back to brushing her hair for her.

And Namine sits in silence, wondering about what might have been.


End file.
